Sacrifice
by chapinounette
Summary: "raconte moi une histoire", "laquelle veux-tu entendre?" "Dit moi celle ou tu es tombé amoureux de papa" HP/DM one shot


Auteur: Susannah Wild

Disclaimer: Rien à moi Bla..Bla..Bla **(c'est bon vous connaissez la phrase par coeur)**

Rating: PG-13 **( et oui pas de lemon dans celle la, mais promis dans la** **prochaine)**

Ceci est une traduction de la fic de **Susannah Wild**, ayant eu la gentillesse de m'accorder de la traduire.

Sur ceux, bonne lecture!

"**Raconte-moi une histoire**"

"**Quel histoire veux-tu entendre?**"

"**Dit moi celle ou tu es tombé amoureux de papa**"

Harry jeta un œil à sa fille avec un petit sourire sur son visage. "**Encore une fois? Tu la connais par coeur**"

**"Seulement parce-que c'est la meilleure. S'il te plaît?**" Les yeux gris de Cynthia regarda par-dessous la tignasse des cheveux noires de son père.

"**Très bien**" Harry s'assit sur le bord du lit après avoir rentré la couverture fermement autour de sa fille, en s'assurant que tous ses animaux en peluches sont à proximités.

"**Il était une fois, il y'a trente ans de cela, un garçon nommé Harry Potter qui vivait dans un placard sous un escalier. Il n'a pas eu une enfance heureuse, car il était toujours de corvé pour faire le ménage pour sa tante et son oncle qui l'on pris en charge quand ses parents sont morts**"

"**Comme Cendrillon tu as fait les corvés..? La lessive, le jardinage, la cuisine. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé? tu n'en fait plus aucune aujourd'hui**"

"**Qui t'as parlé de Cendrillon?**"

"**Tante Hermione. Elle m'a laissé emprunter un livre une fois**"

"**Oh, vraiment? Alors ne lui dis pas que nous avons un elfe de maison ou elle ne me le pardonnera jamais**" Cynthia sourit. Elle savait la position de sa tante sur les elfes de maison, mais papa a insisté en disant qu'il ne pourrait pas sans sortir sans un.

"**Les onze premières années de sa vie était faite d'à peu près la même chose. Jusqu'à un soir ou une lettre arriva pour lui par l'intermédiaire d'un hibou**"

**"Ta lettre de Poudlard!**" Cria subitement Cynthia.

Harry lissa les cheveux de sa fille tombant sur son visage. "**Oui, mais je ne le savais pas. Je ne voyais que mon oncle Vernon essayant de se débarrasser de cette lettre. Partout où nous allions, il y avait encore plus de lettres. Même Dudley a eu peur**"

"**Oncle Dudley, peur? Mais il est un boxeur professionnel. Il peut battre n'importe qui. Il m'a montré toutes ses médailles le mois dernier**"

Harry sourit au commentaire de sa fille. "**Mais à l'époque Dudley ne savait pas comment me battre**"

"**Oh**"

"**Alors, une nuit, nous avons dormi dans une cabane au milieu de la mer. C'était une nuit sombre et orageuse**"

"**Ca fais très cliché**" interrompant son père.

"**Tu ne peux pas discuter de ce qui est vrai"**, lui rappela Harry. "**Sur le coup de minuit, un grand battant ôta la porte de la cabane. Je levai les yeux de l'endroit où j'étais couché, et il y avait un géant avec ma lettre dans une main et un parapluie rose dans l'autre**"

"**Et tu n'as pas eu peur?**" demanda sa fille, les yeux écarquillés alors qu'elle embrassa sa licorne violette.

"**J'étais plutôt curieux ,il y avait là un géant qui voulait me parler à moi, Harry, une personne qui n'as jamais rien eu au monde qu'il puisse appeler mien. Puis le géant m'a dit la chose la plus étrange qu'il soit:.. Que j'étais un sorcier et que j'avais des pouvoirs magiques**"

"**J'ai hâte de pourvoir faire de la magie**" Elle lui sourit, pleine d'espoir. Harry prit sa baguette et quelques étincelles s'envola, un feux d'artifice minuscule apparut qui éclaira la pièce. Ils regardèrent le tableau de couleurs jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent dans l'obscurité.

"**Oui, le monde des sorciers est merveilleux. J'ai beaucoup appris sur moi-même et ma magie et j'ai adoré ça à Poudlard. C'était le premier endroit que j'ai pu appelé ma maison. J'ai rencontré et est devenu ami avec oncle Ron et tante Hermione. J'ai pris Charme, cours de métamorphose, et beaucoup d'autres. J'ai eu mon premier balai, appris à jouer au Quidditch, et est devenu le plus jeune attrapeur depuis un siècle. J'étais le meilleur Gryffondor. Dans quelle maison voudrais tu aller?**"

"**Ah, non. Ta pas le droit! Je préférerais encore aller à Poufsouffle juste pour vous emmerder**" Elle croisa les bras et leva les yeux vers Harry avec un sourire qui lui rappelait un certain Serpentard.

Harry se mit à rire. "**Ne t'inquiète pas. Si tu es aussi intelligente que ton père, tu ira certainement à Serdaigle**".

"**Je sais. Papa m'a dit aussi que c'est la raison pour laquelle il est le ministre alors que toi tu es juste un garde du corps, que tu as plus de muscles que de cervelle**"

"**Je ne suis pas un garde du corps! Je suis un Auror qui est coincé à devoir le protéger parce que personne d'autre ne veux le faire**" Cynthia souria à son commentaire.

Harry baissa les yeux sur sa fille pendant un moment avant de se pencher vers le bas et de la chatouiller avec surprise.

Elle poussa un cri et se tortilla, essayant d'échapper au doigts de son père, tout en jetant les couvertures sur le sol. "**Quel autre mensonge ton père t'as dis?**" Demanda Harry, souriant à sa fille. Quand elle commença à répondre, il essaya de garder un visage impassible aussi longtemps que possible.

"**Que lors de votre première rencontre, il était la personne la plus belle que tu n'ai jamais vu. Que tu ne pouvais pas résister à ses cheveux blond, grand, athlétique, et des traits gracieux, et que la seule raison pour laquelle vous n'êtes pas devenus amis est que tu étais jaloux de lui**" Quand il entendit ca, Harry se mit à rire.

"**C'est drôle car moi je me souviens d'un petit garçon maigre avec un visage pointu et un air prétentieux sur lui**"

"**Papa!**" Cynthia avait les yeux grands ouverts et sa bouche formait un parfait «o».

"**Tout d'abord, nous avions onze ans quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, nous étions seulement des petits garçons. J'admets qu'il avait un air noble, issu d'une famille de sang-pur, mais il était encore un enfant gâté et mal élevé**"

"**Donc, la seule solution était de devenir ennemis? Et, papa, tu n'as pas nier la beauté de papa donc c'est que c'est vrai**" Elle souria aussi brillamment que Harry rougit.

"**Beaucoup de choses se sont passées à mes premières années à Poudlard pour assurer notre rivalité. Nous avons beaucoup combattus, nous somme tester l'un l'autre sur des choses les plus diverses que moi-même je ne me souviens plus, mais surtout à propos de Quidditch et de Potions . Je t'assure, le professeur et ton papa me haïssait dans cette catégorie**"

"**Peut-être que c'était juste parce que papa était meilleur en potions que toi**"

"**C'est vrai qu'il était meilleur en classe que moi. Mais même lui ne pouvait pas battre tante Hermione. Elle est la sorcière la plus intelligente de notre génération et ca le dérange un peu, mais ne lui dit pas que je t'ai dit ça**"

"**D'accord, papa**" Cynthia se pencha pour embrasser la main de son père dans la sienne.

"**Maintenant, la seule chose ou je pouvais vraiment le battre était au Quidditch. Ne me dit pas qu'il t'as raconté que j'ai triché?**" Cynthia ferma la bouche et regarda Harry d'un air coupable quand il fini de parler.

Harry soupira. "**Non, je n'ai pas triché. Nous étions aussi fort l'un l'autre dans cette compétence. Cependant, j'ai toujours eu un don inné pour saisir le vif d'or. En fait, la première fois ou j'ai perdu un match était contre les Poufsouffles et c'était à cause des Détraqueurs. Je dirais même qu'il a triché en s'habillant comme un Détraqueur lors de ma troisième année**"

Cynthia frémit et se pencha vers Harry, attrapant son bras. Harry baissa les yeux sur sa fille, mais avant qu'il puisse demander ce qui ne va pas, elle dit, "**Il voulait tout simplement obtenir sa revanche de l'attaque de l'hippogriffe**"

Harry haussa les sourcils. "**Oh, alors il a finalement avoué? Je me demandais s'il allait parler un jour de l'attaque**"

"**Tu es bête, papa. Vous deux, vous vous battez autant que vous vous aimer. C'est un miracle que vous ne vous soyez pas entretuer à l'école**"

"**Non, ton papa était un juste un tyran. Un vrai méchant est tout autre chose, qui démolit une personne de l'intérieur jusqu'à ce qu'il détruit tout le monde autour de toi**"

"**Voldemort**", Cynthia l'avait chuchoté dans son oreille et Harry était fière que cette fois ci elle utilisa son nom.

"**Oui. Un mégalomane s'acharnant à vivre éternellement, et en essayant de modeler la société qui par sa définition, il n'appartiendrait pas**" Harry enroula ses bras autour de Cynthia qui était sur ses genoux.

"**Mais tu l'as vaincu**"

"**Pas tout seul et j'ai eu beaucoup de chance. J'ai perdu beaucoup de gens dans la guerre. Même quand j'étais un bébé j'ai été poussée dans une position ou je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Si je voulais survivre je devais suivre les ordres jusqu'à ce que je puisse trouver une façon de tuer Voldemort et être enfin libre**"

"**Tout comme papa**"

"**Oui, sauf qu'il a soutenu le mauvais côté. Son père était un partisan de Voldemort durant la première guerre des sorciers. Quand Voldemort a été ressuscité ton papa a dû le rejoindre, basée sur l'honneur de la famille. Son père est la seule raison pour laquelle papa a la marque sur son bras**" Harry serra les dents, bouillonnant de colère dans tout son corps. Si Lucius était vivant, Harry l'aurait volontiers tué pour toute les horreurs qu'il a fait endurer à Draco.

"**Pourquoi?**"

"**Pour une famille de sang pur, comme les Malefoy, le nom de famille et l'honneur est placé au-dessus de tout le reste. Le devoir de Draco pour sa famille était de soutenir Voldemort afin qu'ils aient la plus haute place dans la nouvelle société. Savais-tu que cet homme a menacé de tuer ta grand-mère si il ne prenait pas la marque?**"

Cynthia haletait, ses yeux s'élargissant à la nouvelle information.

"**Oui, cet homme a menacer de tuer sa propre femme pour atteindre les objectifs de son Seigneur. Et savais-tu que papa n'as jamais voulu devenir un Mangemort?**"

Harry regarda par la fenêtre le soleil couchant.

"**Il ne l'a pas fait. Après tout, dans la sixième année, il était sous les ordres de Voldemort devant l'obéir sous la menace de mort. Mais il y avait des indices, que si j'avais fait plus attention, j'aurais compris plus tôt et l'aurais aidé lui et grand-mère Narcissa à s'échapper**"

"**Il n'a pas tué le professeur Dumbledore**"

"**Non, il ne pouvait pas et si Rogue n'avait pas été la à cette époque, je crois fermement que Draco aurait accepté l'offre de la sécurité**"

Pendant le silence qui suivit, Harry pensa à tout ce que Draco et lui avaient traversés, conversations chuchotées pendant les nuits tardives, réveiller par des cauchemars constants qu'aucun montant de confort pouvait emporter sur la peur qu'ils avaient , et les ombres qui parfois se glissaient dans leurs vies à des moments inattendus.

"**Papa"**. Cynthia tira sur le bras de Harry.

"**Oui?**"

"**Quand as-tu réalisé que papa n'était pas une mauvaise personne?**"

"**Au cours de la bataille finale à Poudlard, l'Ordre a essayé d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Chaque Horcruxes, à l'exception de Voldemort, avaient été détruites. Tant de gens ont été tués et nous étions trop fatigués pour laisser la guerre se poursuivre. Les corps tombaient sur le champ de bataille, leurs fidélités impossibles à distinguer dans la nuit. Ensuite, j'ai entendu un cri venant d'un groupe de Mangemorts blessés, et quand je m'y suis glissé j'ai vu que Narcissa était étendue morte sur le sol"**

"**Voldemort l'avait tué dans un accès de rage quand il a découvert qu'elle lui avait menti sur moi en disant que j'étais mort dans la forêt interdite. A ce moment la, Voldemort a utilisé ma distraction et m'as visé pour me lancer un sort. Draco a vu l'attaque en premier et a placé un bouclier sur moi. Cependant, parce qu'il utilisait la baguette de sa mère, elle n'a pas produit un bouclier assez grand pour nous protéger tous les deux. Au lieu de ca, il a pris les effets du sortilège Doloris"**

"**En tant que nouveau propriétaire de sa baguette, il m'a obéi, mais je pense que toute baguette aurait convenue à sa place; j'étais en colère et prêt à tuer pour terminer la guerre**"

"**Pourquoi papa n'est pas mort à ce moment la?**"

"**Je ne l'ai su que plus tard. J'ai tué Voldemort, ramassé Draco, et emmené à Sainte-Mangouste**"

Les yeux de Harry s'embuait au souvenir de Draco se tordant sur le sol, roué de coup, des cris sauvages traversant la nuit, et les demandes répétées de la délivrance de la mort. À Ste Mangouste, Harry marcha devant la chambre avec Ron et Hermione. Sur l'ensemble de ses pensées embrouiller, la plus importante est qu'il voulait savoir pourquoi.

Pourquoi son ancien ennemi risquait sa vie pour lui? Quand Harry a finalement été admis dans la salle, il eut le souffle coupé à la vue en face de lui.

Draco allongé sur le lit, était l'image même de la mort. Pâle, immobile avec des ecchymoses, des lacérations sur son corps, et des morceaux de chair arrachés, toutes les cicatrices laissées par la bataille, et ce fut après avoir été nettoyés et guéris. La seule façon de pouvoir dire que Draco était vivant était par les sorts magiques qui suivait ses signes vitaux.

Harry s'assit et dit: c'était censé être moi.

"**Il était la belle au bois dormant"**, dit Cynthia et Harry ria à la référence.

"**Oui, et c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je l'ai embrassé. Je voulais qu'il sache que ses efforts n'avaient pas été vains, que même s'il ne pouvait pas m'entendre, son sacrifice a été une bénédiction**" Harry se rassit à se souvenir.

_Harry savait que les chances de Draco de survivre étaient minces, mais il ferait n'importe quoi pour le sauver. Il a donc scellé sa promesse d'un baiser._

_Quand Harry l'embrassa, les lèvres de Draco étaient molles et froides, ce fût un chaste baiser, si il pouvait appelé ca comme ça. Harry avait été sur le point de se retirer quand il sentit Draco pousser contre ses lèvres, sa langue forçant doucement le passage pour approfondir le baiser._

_"Harry" dit Draco quand ils se séparèrent pour reprendre de l'air. Harry ouvrit les yeux de surprise. Ses yeux gris avait un regard inquiet posé sur lui jusqu'à ce que Harry lui sourit._

_Hermione, sorcière curieuse qu'elle es, avait lu plusieurs livres avant qu'elle explique à Harry que Voldemort a transformé Draco en un horcruxe et de ce fait il ne pouvait pas mourir. Comme un Horcruxe inachevé, Draco aurait dû mourir quand Voldemort a fait ca, si ce n'était pas de l'ancienne magie de l'amour. Draco avait été prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour Harry, qui dans le tréfonds de son âme a des sentiments pour_ _Draco. Narcissa avait aussi_ _sacrifié sa vie pour Draco et donc il n'y avait pas de moyen pour qu'il meurt._

_"On dirait que tout le combat a été erroné." Hermione lui sourit avant de quitter la salle._

_"Que dois-je faire maintenant?"_

_"Eh bien, si vous voulez le sauver, vous savez quoi faire."_

_Tout ce qu'Harry avait à faire était de donner des bouts de sa magie à Draco pour qu'il vive, et ca avait pris la forme d'un baiser._

_"Pourquoi?" Harry l'avait demandé à Draco, quelques mois plus tard. Pendant ce temps, Draco avait été débarrassé de tous ses crimes de guerre et guérit lentement de toutes ses blessures. Il avait passé se temps à tout abandonner concernant son père, la vente du Manoir Malefoy et le don de l'argent pour aider à la reconstruction de Poudlard et l'établissement d'un orphelinat. Il a utilisé sa connaissance des potions pour en créer et les donna gratuitement. Et parce qu'il était l'ami de Harry Potter, il reçu peu de mal pour son implication dans la guerre. Ce n'était pas facile au début, mais il a lentement gagné le respect du monde magique grâce à son travail acharné et sa détermination._

_Tout comme il avait gagné le cœur de Harry._

_Draco s'arrêta, et posa sa fourchette à côté de son assiette. Lui et Harry avait été en train de dîner dans son appartement après une longue journée au cimetière._

_"Je n'avais aucune raison de vivre et toi oui. Si je pouvais faire quelque chose de bien dans ma vie, ca ne pouvais être que ca. Par ailleurs, je t'aime."_

_"Quoi!" Harry recrachât quelque goûte de son vin et regarda Draco, qui avait détourné la tête._

_"Oui, par une étrange tournure de destin, j'ai appris à t'admirer, tout en sachant en même temps que tu me détestais. Ne me demande pas de te l'expliquer, parce que je ne pourrais pas. Tu savais que j'aurais été prêt à renoncer à mon allégeance pour mon père et ma famille juste pour être à tes côtés. Mais comme toujours, j'ai été foutrement en retard" Un cri d'angoisse traversa la pièce. "Je suis un échec dans tout ce que j'ai fais et maintenant ma mère est morte et je n'ai plus rien!"_

_Après un an à cacher ses émotions, les vannes étaient ouvertes. Draco se détourna mais Harry pouvait voir son dos trembler, la tête baissée et les bras serrées autour de son torse._

_"Non, ce n'est pas trop tard" dit Harry, posant ses mains sur le dos de Draco en faisant des cercles apaisants. Draco se raidit, mais ne s'éloigna pas._

_"Je réalise maintenant que j'aurais dû prendre ton offre d'amitié ce jour-là. J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs depuis, mais la seule chose que je ne regrette pas , c'est de t'avoir embrasser, aussi inattendue que c'était"_

_Le souffle de Draco était saccadé, Harry le retourna, le regardant avec des yeux pleins d'espoirs. Harry essuya les larmes de Draco avant de se pencher vers l'avant et de l'embrasser encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous deux à bout de souffle._

"**Et tu es tombé amoureux, vous vous êtes marier, m'a eu, et vécurent heureux pour toujours**" Cynthia soupira, un regard lointain dans les yeux.

Harry ria et, malgré le regard dur qu'il avait, lui dit: "**Un petit quelque chose comme ça. Je t'ai toi, et ton papa, et l'amour est toujours là après toutes ces années. Que voudrais-je de plus?**" Il la regarda et vit que Cynthia avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Il se leva, prenant les couvertures au sol et les enroula autour de son petit corps. Enfin, il se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front.

"**Papa**", murmura-t-elle en bâillant.

"**Oui**" dit Harry, en mettant la licorne violette sur sa poitrine.

"**Je t'aime, papa, mais un frère ou une sœur serait bien**"

"**Vraiment?**" Dit Harry, surpris.

"**Oui, quelqu'un que je pourrais protéger et à qui donner des ordres"**, murmura t'elle dans son sommeil.

Harry éteignit la lumière et ferma la porte. Il pensait encore à son commentaire, il s'apprêta à se coucher, se brossa les dents et se glissa dans son pyjama.

Draco était déjà au lit, en train de lire certains documents. Son front plissé, profondément concentré. Il regarda Harry grimper dans son lit, laissant sa poitrine s'appuyer contre le bras de Draco.

"**Cynthia c'est endormi?**" Demanda Draco, trempant la plume dans l'encre, venant de signé son nom.

"**Oui, elle voulait juste une histoire**"

"**Oh, laquelle as-tu raconté? Comment le grand Harry Potter, extraordinaire chercheur, a perdu le match de Quidditch?**"

"**Extraordinaire chercheur!**", Harry sourit, tendit la main et essuya une tache d'encre sur nez de Draco. "**Non, je viens de lui raconter pourquoi je suis tombé amoureux de toi, même si il n'y a pas vraiment de raisons pour ne pas l'être**"

"**Pourquoi ne le serais tu pas? Je suis parfait**"

"**Oui, parfait pour moi**" Harry chuchota à l'oreille de Draco, puis embrassa le creux de la gorge de Draco, se frayant un chemin jusqu'à la clavicule et la poitrine. Draco essaya de terminer sa lecture, mais bientôt il mis de côté les papiers et se recoucha pour qu'Harry puisse continuer ses baisers.

Harry commenca à déboutonner le haut du pyjama de Draco et l'ouvrit pour pouvoir embrasser son torse.

Il y avait là la preuve que Draco l'aimait. Juste en face de son cœur, sur la peau, un Horcruxe c'est formé, il était plutôt un symbole d'amour. L'affreuse cicatrice et les contusions rouges avait une coloration pourpre qu'aucun montant de la magie a été en mesure de résoudre. Harry se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur le bout de peau, laissant ses baisers montrer combien il aimait Draco.

Alors que Harry portait sa cicatrice afin que l'ensemble du monde des sorciers puissent la voir et connaître son sacrifice, Draco lui la cachait, ouvert uniquement pour Harry, de savoir que lui, Draco, avait été prêt à offrir sa vie en échange de celle d'Harry. Et rien ne pourrais briser l'amour qu'ils se partagent.

Draco commença à se déplacer à travers le lit, un doux gémissement s'échappant de ses lèvres, comme Harry le sentit sous ses baisers, il accéléra. Il a commencé à le frôler très légèrement de ses doigts de sorte que si Draco en voulait plus il devrait se arcer pour sentir le toucher de Harry. Harry déplaça son baiser plus haut, en évitant les tentatives de Draco de l'embrasser, puis se tourna pour lui parler à l'oreille.

"**Je veux un autre enfant, notre enfant, grandissant en moi, démontrant notre amour**" dit Harry, en ébouriffant les cheveux de Draco.

"**Oui ...**" Draco gémit, en essayant de déchirer la chemise d'Harry pour atteindre plus de peau.

"**J'en veux un ce soir**" dit Harry lentement. "**Je veux que le monde sache que le ministre peut faire de bonne chose dans sa promesse d'unité de la famille ...**"

"**Ce que tu veux, Harry, s'il te plaît ...**" Draco se tut car Harry commença à se presser vers le bas et déboutonna son pantalon.

"**Non, tout ce que le ministre veux**" dit Harry, mais Draco le coupa avec un autre baiser exigeant et fougueux, avec la promesse d'une nuit bien trop courte.

ONE SHOT MODIFIE, MERCI D'Y ALLER MOLLO AVEC LES REVIEWS NÉGATIFS, OUI CE N'EST PAS PARFAIS MAIS JE SUIS TOUTE NOUVELLE.


End file.
